The present invention relates to an appetite suppressant, and more specifically to a chewing gum containing an appetite suppressant quantity of chromic picolinate.
Chewing gums containing various flavors and additives are known. However, a chewing gum containing an appetite suppressant quantity of chromic picolinate is not presently available.